Changes
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Everyone changes, over time, because of something, or for someone. These are some of the changes Arnold and Helga go through


LunarianPrincess

Title: Changes

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Warnings: Adult Content (Arnold and Helga are above the age of consent in these unless noted)

Note: OBC means Original Broadway Cast (I'm a musical theatre junky)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, honestly! Also I got this idea from xoxoMooseTracksxoxo who did an excellent drabble set for Syfy's Alice...

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously H/A)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_Wake Me Up When September Ends - American Idiot (OBC)_**

_"Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are"_

Arnold stared at the window, watched the raindrops chase each other across the smooth panes. He placed his hands against his the glass, pressing his nose against it, watching the fog spread out, obscuring the view of the street below. He felt trapped, cooped up, cramped. The anniversary, another year without his parents, another year of becoming himself without them here.

He pulled his head back and let it fall back against the glass, barely feeling the impact, liking the sound it made. He did it again. Then he shook his head. Ouch. Ok. Not the smartest thing he'd done. He shoved back from the window, grabbed an old hoody and started climbing out the skylight.

Watching his breath make clouds in the cold night air he let his head drop back, ignoring the drops as he stared at the stars between the clouds. He heard a noise but didn't move at all. In the silence that metallic clanging, rhythmic, steady. Then it stopped. He could feel her, she didn't even need to say anything. Just stood beside him, he didn't look over to see if she was looking at him or looking at the stars.

He let his emotions loose, comfortable, not knowing if the wet on his face were tears or rain. He didn't know if it mattered. His innocence was slipping away, with each passing year. Less optimism, more realism, never pessimism.

Then it happened. She slipped her hand into his. He clung to it, an anchor in the storm. He was growing up, without parents. But it would be ok. He'd become who he was meant to be, and maybe if he ever found them, they'd be proud.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_California Gurls - Katy Perry/Snoop Dog_**

_"Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees"_

Arnold fanned himself, squinting across the sand, looking for his friends. His breath caught again when he saw Helga. She and Phoebe had worn tiny little shorts with nothing on top but their bikinis. Gerald and he had not minded in the least.

His mind had traveled a bit beneath the belt when they had hopped in the car that morning, eager to be heading to the beach. This road trip had been agony. He and Helga kept getting shoved together as Gerald wanted to spend as much time as he could with his girlfriend before college.

They would be leaving Phoebe at UCLA and heading back before they all headed off to NYU. Shaking his head he returned his gaze to the feast for the eyes in front of him. Helga had put her hair in two low ponytails, that somehow managed to look cheeky, and her ample chest was held in by a hot pink halter style bikini. Her shorts were nearly indecent, and so old and worn he could nearly see the lines of her bikini bottom ties.

He heard her shout his name, and wondered how long he'd last on this trip. Because at the moment, all he wanted to do was throw her to the sand and delve into her luscious lips.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty_**

_"Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? I believe the world is burning to the ground. Oh well I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come"_

She was standing there, staring at the buildings. Empty, deserted, broken. The whole street. It was happening. Her old house, sold. She could feel the rest of the world burning, it was hot in the midday sun, she wasn't even trying to find shade. She felt empty, she started walking, wondering what was happening, what it meant for the future. She hadn't seen the new house, didn't know what her room was like. What she did know was how far away it was, how she wasn't so near to her friends anymore. But she'd be able to finish the senior year of high school, she could drive herself and had elected to stay.

Thats when she heard someone fall into step with her. A quick surreptitious glance to her left revealed a muscled arm, chest covered by a grey wifebeater, plaid shirt tied negligently around thin hips, jeans, and scuffed trainers.

"Hey football head, sup" Her attitude was subdued, by her contemplations, and the languorous feeling brought on by the heat. She could feel his tension and wondered what he was going to say.

"You're moving away," his voice was hesitant, but she only nodded. "Well, oh, yeah, so," He stuttered a bit and she paused under an awning, leaning against the pole and staring at him. She raised an eyebrow. "What was so special. About me." When she just stared at him in confusion he paled. "Do you still... Feel for me... After all this time?" Helga's heart began to race. But a slow smile spread across her face as she grabbed his head and stood on tiptoe to seal her lips on his.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_Vanilla Twilight - Owl City_**

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly"_

Arnold hunched over the paper, desperate to get the last few sentiments in before the sun completely disappeared. He desperately glanced at the darkening sky, the twilight already fading. He scribbled the same parting phrase. Folded the letter and shoved it in the envelope. Looking up at the sky he smiled wryly, back home they'd be getting snow right about now. But here in the jungle, he was wearing a tank and cargo shorts.

He tossed the note in the mail bag as he made his way to his tent. He pressed his lips together as he saw his parents, sitting by the fire, huddled close, whispering. His chest started to ache and he absently rubbed it as he turned his gaze away. He wanted her, it had only been two months but he felt weighed down by her absence.

He found himself thinking of her constantly, any discovery made him turn absently to share it with her. Random sights, funny happening, damn, just breathing made him want to talk to her. He wished she could have come. That he could be sitting by the fire, talking to her. But he couldn't be out anymore, he grabbed his bedroll and pillow. He couldn't stand being out there after twilight, cause she wasn't here. And as he had seen with his parents, you needed two to whisper quietly.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_Potential Breakup Song - Aly & A.J._**

_"Don't let me go Cause without me, you know you're lost. Wise up now or pay the cost"_

Helga's eyes widened as Jenny finally said it. Her breath caught as she turned towards him, hopeful, dreading, fatalistic.

"What?" His voice was soft with shock. His green eyes wide and confused. Helga could almost laugh. He was so naive.

"You heard me! I want you to stop hanging out with her, you're MY boyfriend, you shouldn't be hanging out with other girls." Jenny flicked her hair behind her shoulder as she emphasized the word "girls" It was a joke. Jenny's eyes swept from Helga's scuffed Vans, up her loose jeans and studded belt, to the oversized white tank and pink bowling team shirt.

The whole cafeteria waited in silence to hear what he'd say. Stay with the cheerleader, the girl shoein to win homecoming queen, his girlfriend of 6 months. Or his classmate, confidant, and closest female friend. Helga saw Gerald and Phoebe exchange significant glances as Arnold stood from the table and approached Jenny. Helga's heart fell. She tried not to let the hurt show, to cry.

"Her," His quiet statement cause a giant gasp from Jenny's clique, which had congregated around their table. The next thing he said was so quiet Helga almost missed it, but it caused her smile to widen, and her heart to soar. "It'll always be her."

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

_**Halfway Gone - Lifehouse**_

_"You were always hard to hold. So letting go ain't easy"_

Arnold clutched her back even harder, trying his hardest to keep from crying. He could feel the front of his shirt getting damp, but knew better than to bring up her tears. He couldn't even bear letting her go. He scrunched his eyes up, clutching her even harder. He was surprised she was letting him hold her, normally she'd punch him.

When his eyes opened he saw his parents looking at them, his mom crying and his father had an arm slung over her shoulder, comforting her. True to form, her father was on his cell phone, and her mother was gazing out the window despondently.

"I'll miss you," her sweet voice was tight and broken. His throat tightened up and he could only gulp as he released her. That stupid voice announced the boarding of the flight again. He grabbed his bag, and joined his parents in line. She followed him over, and pulled out a book, it was dark blue, and when he flipped it open he saw it filled with writing in pink pen. His heart ached as he looked into her blue eyes.

"I'll miss you." His simple statement caused her to tear up again. His bag dropped as he threw his arms around her again.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_We'll Be Alright - Travie McCoy_**

_"Tonight you wont be by your self-self. Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf. You wont wanna be nowhere else-else"_

Arnold had so much to think about. High School was almost over, and he had so many decisions to make. Gerald had finally snapped after one too many Saturday nights moping at home, he'd dragged him out to Rhonda's party. He had to admit, this was better than staying at home grousing on the couch.

He smiled at the group of pretty girls dancing in the living room. They called out responses to the song blasting from the stereo, giggling and free. He wandered through the kitchen, through the living room, where the football team was loudly reminiscing on some victory. Though the hall were there was a couple making out, pressed against each other and running hands everywhere. His cheeks heated at that.

Then he saw her, she was in the living room, drawing his eye like a magnet. He hadn't seen her from the other side of the house. She was nearest the stereo, swaying against her friend. Her jeans and tank a far cry from the other girls, who wore skirts or dresses. He let himself get hypnotized by her movements, not noticing when her eyes widened and she saw him watching her.

He did notice when she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the throng dancing. He started to protest but she wasn't even listening as she just kept dancing. It took him a moment to loosen up but soon he was moving around to the beat, keeping up with the crazy blonde with a pink ribbon wrapped around her wrist. He smiled.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_I'm Yours - Jason Mraz_**

_"There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours"_

Helga stared in shock as Arnold stepped up to the mic. Karaoke was not usually his thing. And then she heard the guitar start and her stomach dropped. She stared, spellbound as he trippingly sung the song. His voice was hesitant, and he wasn't a virtuoso, but she was enchanted by his song.

When he came off the stage he grabbed her hand, muttered excuses to their friends and practically dragged her out of the bar. She was staring at him, she hadn't brought up her confession once in the 10 years that had followed. She had become more mellow as time went on, and she and Arnold had grown closer, but she had never brought it up and she had not harbored hope that he would return her feeling. But here she was, staring at him in the starlit night.

He looked so nervous, but her tongue was frozen. She could only stare at him as he had his own confession rant. How it had taken him awhile to come to terms with it, how he didn't know how it had happened, how he couldn't get her out of his mind, how he had practiced and practiced in front of the mirror. Now he stood panting, staring at her, his expression one of dawning horror.

She couldn't think anymore, could only launch herself at him, wrap her arms around his shoulders, his hands coming around her waist to hold her up as she rained kisses on his face, before finally he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss that had finally landed on his lips.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_Need You Now - Lady Antebellum_**

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now"_

Helga clutched the phone to her cheek. Her voice wavered as she let her emotions spill into his voice mail. She held back the tears until she hung up, then she flopped onto her stomach, burying her tears in the pillow. She threw her phone away from her. She cried for a moment before exhaustion caught up with her, and she fell into a light doze.

Arnold ignored the buzzing in his shirt pocket as he ran up the stairs. His heart clenched as he looked at his watch. 1:23. His plane had been 3 hours late. Delayed by the storm. No one knew he was coming so he'd had to catch a taxi, and tonight of all nights there was no one. It was a ghost town. Finally he had gotten there, looked up at the front of the building. So familiar, so loved. He crossed his fingers and hoped she had come here. That she had climbed the fire escape and crept through the skylight.

His feet thundered on the stairs, but he didn't worry about waking the tennants. He just needed to know if she was here. He didn't know why, but he was sure if she cared, if she still loved him, than this is where she'd be. A new year had begun, and he was damn sure he'd start it right, even if he was a little late.

He slowed as he reached the door. He hesitated, his hand on the knob, moment of truth. He slowly turned, the door swinging open silently. And he finally let out the breath that had stayed cramped in his lungs for what felt like forever. There she was, asleep, in a pink party dress, her fingers fisted in his blankets. Just where he needed her.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**_So What- Pink_**

_"I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight, I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight,"_

Arnold felt the bile rise, felt a familiar feeling, but this time, he wanted to let it out. He was making his decision to be more assertive, not be so afraid of negative emotions, they were just as natural as the good ones. He was pissed. 21, 2 drinks in, and pissed. He could feel Gerald watching him closely, ready to protect him. But Arnold didn't want to be protected, he wanted to knock someone's teeth in. Specifically the guy who was trying to run his hands all over the girl at the bar.

He watched as she flicked the guy's hands off her shoulder, her posture changing as she got irritated. He watched as she leaned over the bar to shout an order to the bartender. Fumed as the guy on the stool tried to cop a feel. He didn't even remember giving his feet an order to move as he found himself getting closer. She hadn't even swung around to knock the guy out when he was letting his fist fly. The guy had time for a shocked shout before he crumpled to the ground.

The beast inside was only beginning to stretch when he looked at her, her blue eyes were wide with surprise. But the other emotion simmering in them had him smiling, and had the beast purring. Desire. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged her closer before leaning down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and he felt the beast growl "Mine." her eyes darkened at his possessive tone. "Yours," she laughed.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Trying to get some inspiration back...Please R&R


End file.
